Guren
by Lavi Black
Summary: “Um último ataque...um grito...uma lágrima...três palavras...eu amo você” Yaoi SasuNaru


**Guren**

"_Um último ataque...um grito...uma lágrima...três palavras...eu amo você"_

As flores de cerejeira voavam ao sabor do vento decorando o céu azul celeste com sua beleza tão mágica e romântica. O verde ao redor somado as cores do dia dava ao campo um ar calmo e suave. Um ar tão bom. Um lugar tão belo. Mas manchado pelas lágrimas de um jovem.  
O rapaz não devia ter mais de dezesseis anos e estava de joelhos na grama. Sua face estava abaixada e seu corpo tremia na necessidade e no medo de olhar aquilo que estava a sua frente. Sua pele pálida era destacada pela camiseta negra manchada e pela calça negra. Seus cabelos lisos e também negros balançavam juntamente com as flores de cerejeira, ambos voando com forme a vontade do vento. Por vezes algumas pétalas se enroscavam em suas mechas dando-lhes um ar sombrio e belo. Belo pois a cor clara das flores se destacava na escuridão do cabelo em um incrível contraste e sombrio, pois o negro do cabelo parecia manchar as belas pétalas. Esse ar manchado parecia ser o reflexo da alma daquele jovem. Embora que por seus lábios nenhum som saísse era visível o quanto ele sofria. As lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e escorriam por sua face no mais doce silêncio. Manchavam sua pele e molhavam a lótus vermelha em suas mãos. Apoiadas em seus joelhos, suas mãos seguravam uma bela lótus vermelha que era o que os negros olhos do rapaz miravam naquele instante. Parecia que ele preferia mirar a flor do que o mundo ao seu redor.  
O vento batia em seu corpo levando até suas narinas o suave odor da natureza. Ele não queria olhar aquilo. Em seu peito seu coração se quebrava e chorava lágrimas de sangue. Ele queria poder voltar no tempo e impedir que aquele idiota cruzasse seu caminho. Ele desejava nunca tê-lo conhecido então não sentiria aquela dor. Seria melhor nunca tê-lo conhecido, pois assim não doeria tanto perdê-lo.  
O jovem permaneceu nessa mesma posição durante muito tempo até finalmente criar coragem e olhar a paisagem diante de seus olhos. Nesse momento, as lágrimas que caiam de forma devagar começaram a escorrer desesperadamente fazendo com que os orbes negros como as pedras precisas ônix brilhassem sob o sol. A face do jovem não demonstrava nenhum sentimento, mas seus olhos brilhavam do mesmo modo que um diamante brilha ao ser quebrado. Sua face não mostrava, mas seus olhos denunciavam seu sofrimento diante daquelas palavras.  
A visão que tinha no momento fez com que a mente do jovem fosse arrastada para memórias recentes mas que pareciam tão distantes, como se tivessem ocorrido apenas em sonho. Ah, como aquele jovem desejava que o aquilo que acontecera tivesse sido apenas um sonho! Um pesadelo, seria a melhor forma de se dizer, um pesadelo que ele desejava ardentemente poder acordar! Poder acordar e ver o azul celeste refletido naqueles olhos!  
Em sua mente, ele via novamente aquelas cenas, ouvia novamente aquelas _vozes...  
"Naruto corre!"  
"Sasuke!"  
"Corre!"  
"Sasuke!!!"  
"Naruto!!!"_  
Naruto...aquele nome estava gravado a fogo em sua alma. Ele jamais esqueceria esse nome. Essas seis letras o perseguiriam por toda a sua vida e após sua morte o perseguiram no outro mundo. Um nome jogado no esquecimento por causa de outro nome: Sasuke. Outra palavra de seis letras. Seu próprio nome. Seu nome jogara o outro no abismo escuro da dor, do sofrimento, da solidão. Seu próprio nome o jogara na solidão. Seu nome. Não queria mais ouvir seu nome, mas mesmo assim ele ecoava em sua mente como um fantasma sussurrando uma ameaça:Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke...  
Um fantasma que tinha voz, rosto e nome. Um nome que o assombraria, uma voz que o ecoaria em sua mente, um rosto que ficaria guardado em sua memória como uma foto, uma lembrança do passado. Um passado tão recente. Tão distante.  
Durante os últimos dois anos e meio ele conseguira muita coisa, muito poder, mas juntamente com isso conseguira inimigos. Inimigos que queriam matá-lo, destruí-lo. No momento, o rapaz queria que tivessem conseguido.  
E havia ele: Naruto. Seu obstáculo. Seu amigo. Seu...  
Fazia apenas algumas horas desde seu último encontro com Naruto. Numa clareira que ficava em uma floresta ao norte da onde ele se encontrava. Fora por acaso que se encontraram, mas o desfecho do encontro fora culpa dele.  
_Aquilo era para ser uma armadilha para um inimigo que o vinha seguindo há dias, não esperava encontrar Naruto ali. Deitado na grama e olhando o céu com uma expressão tão serena. Quando notou sua presença, o loiro virou lentamente o rosto, em sua face um sorriso brincava. Ele parecia feliz. Mas a expressão de felicidade virou de surpresa quando viu o moreno. Fazia três meses desde o encontro no esconderijo de Orochimaru. Depois de tanto tempo, se encontravam por uma simples coincidência do destino. Uma feliz coincidência. Ou será que não?  
- Sasuke?!—o loiro estava perplexo.  
- Naruto?!—o moreno estava no mesmo estado. Olhou ao redor enquanto engolia em seco. Concentrou seu olhar à sua frente e seguiu seu caminho. Teria que mudar seus planos.  
Assim que passou ao lado de Naruto, o mesmo segurou seu braço. Virou o rosto e mirou os olhos azuis celeste que o encaravam com uma firmeza e decisão que não eram típicas de Naruto.  
- Espere.—o loiro pediu.—Podemos conversar?  
- Não tenho nada para conversar com você, Naruto.—desvencilhou seu braço da mão de Naruto e voltou a se afastar.  
- Mas eu tenho.  
A firmeza e a seriedade na voz de Naruto fizeram com que ele parasse e olhasse pra trás.  
- Então fale de uma vez.—sua voz não abandonara o tom frio.  
- Sasuke eu...  
Nesse momento uma kunai passou voando indo aterrissar no vão entre os corpos dos rapazes.  
- Vai embora, Naruto!  
- O quê está acontecendo, Sasuke?  
- Não é da sua conta! Vá embora!  
- Mas Sasuke...!  
Um vulto saiu das sombras e derrubou o Uchiha. Naruto se assustou por um segundo mas logo se recuperou.  
- Kage Bushin no Jutsu!  
Usando seus clones de sombras, Naruto tirou o inimigo de cima de Sasuke e o atacou. O moreno sacou a katana que levava consigo e afastou Naruto.  
- Vá embora.  
Usando a katana, Sasuke atacou o inimigo com o Chidori. Conseguiu ferir o adversário, mas o mesmo se recuperou logo e começou a fazer selos com as mãos. Sasuke reconheceu o jutsu que ele usaria.  
- Naruto corre!  
- Sasuke!—o loiro não entendia nada.  
- Corre!—na verdade nem o moreno se entendia. Não entendia por que raios estavam protegendo Naruto!  
O jutsu do inimigo ficou pronto. O barulho de raios foi ouvido. Era um golpe parecido com o chidori só que com uma potência maior. Sasuke estava de costas e não viu, mas Naruto percebeu quando o inimigo terminou o jutsu e mirou em Sasuke correndo para atacá-lo.  
- Sasuke!!!  
Sem pensar, Naruto correu até Sasuke e o abraçou ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o moreno em direção ao chão. O único ponto ruim dessa estratégia é que o golpe do inimigo acabou por atingir Naruto.  
Sasuke só percebeu o que aconteceu quando caiu no chão e o sangue de Naruto manchou sua face. Num ato impulsivo e de pura raiva, atacou o inimigo com sua katana. Abrindo um profundo e mortal corte em seu abdômen. Não demorou muito para que o adversário estivesse morto.  
- Naruto!!!  
Sasuke pegou Naruto e o apoiou em seu colo. O loiro sangrava pelas costas e tronco, cuspia sangue e estava à beira da inconsciência. O golpe havia sido muito forte. De seus belos olhos lágrimas escorriam.  
- Sasuke...  
- Não morra, Naruto...—a mente de Sasuke estava dividida em duas: uma parte não entendendo o por que da preocupação com Naruto e a outra desejando desesperadamente que o loiro em seus braços não morresse.  
- Sasuke...eu...preciso te dizer...—Naruto não conseguiu terminar a frase, o ferimento em seu corpo o fazendo vomitar sangue em sua roupa e na roupa de Sasuke.  
- Naruto...—a voz de Sasuke era um sussurro.  
O Uzumaki apenas olhou para Sasuke. Admirou a face do Uchiha e com dificuldade segurou em sua roupa, próximo ao pescoço pálido. Usando suas últimas forças puxou Sasuke para si. Antes que a boca do moreno atingisse a sua, sussurrou:  
- Aishiteru....  
Então puxou um pouco mais e colou seus lábios nos lábios de Sasuke. O gosto de sangue se fazendo presente. Para surpresa de ambos, Sasuke abraçou o corpo de Naruto e retribuiu o beijo. Quando o moreno quebrou o contato, Naruto sorriu e se entregou aos braços da morte.  
Sasuke se assustou, sentiu medo. Sacudiu o corpo de Naruto, mas o loiro não respondeu. Estava morto. O moreno abraçou o corpo inerte de Naruto e o pegou no colo se afastando da floresta e indo em direção a vila mais próxima: Konoha.  
Chegou lá e deixou o corpo de Naruto aos cuidados do primeiro ninja que viu: Hyuuga Neji. Que não entendeu nada. Ainda mais porque Sasuke não disse nada, apenas lhe entregou o corpo de Naruto e sumiu.  
Sasuke foi até o lugar onde estava o memorial com os nomes dos ninjas mortos em batalha. Aproximou-se e com uma kunai gravou um nome que jamais seria esquecido por ele: Uzumaki Naruto. Caiu de joelhos e só então se permitiu chorar. Foi quando percebeu algo no meio de suas roupas. Uma lótus vermelha. Devia estar com Naruto, pensou. A lótus era destacada por sua roupa negra. A segurou nas mãos e começou a pensar. Ficou assim durante horas, tentando entender a si mesmo, mas sem olhar o nome que acabara de gravar. Não queria acreditar no que acabara de acontecer._  
Após as lembranças passarem, o rapaz chegou a uma conclusão. Levantou-se, colocou a lótus vermelha na base do memorial e passou a mão pelo nome que gravou.  
Foi quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Não precisou se virar para saber quem era.  
- Sasuke-kun?—Sakura chamou.—O quê aconteceu? Como Naruto...?  
Mas antes que ela terminasse de falar Sasuke desaparecera. O vento bateu mais forte e pareceu sussurrar. Um sussurro que poderia ser entendido apenas por poucos, mas era importante apenas uma pessoa ouvir. Uma pessoa que não estava mais nesse mundo:

"_Aishiterumo, Naruto..."_

**Owari**

**Notas da Autora:** Tá um drama mais ou menos, mas tá legal, né? ^^  
Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Arigatou Gozeimasu!


End file.
